shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashelïa Faith Thūrwolf
is referred by as she was the older clone daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Ryūko Matoi-Thūrwolf, she is strong-willed elderly sister to her step-siblings Personality Ashelïa is calm yet quiet just her like late great-great-great-grandfather. yet her most of her personality has shown as she had her rare trademark that she can speak and give few honest answers to others. yet She acts kindhearted and sometimes helpful to her siblings. even she takes things little slowly but not rush into things. however, she was noticed her wise personally was basic on her aunt Renako. however, she does hates following anyone's options by unknown means. yet She is generally reserved and does not take anything personal threats in any manners soon. even although she can be seen coldly smirking while fighting in huge fights. this was a special common trait that she shared with Naomi however when she enters shaman fight battles. it was also mentioned by her half-siblings that She Ashelïa had a joy for kicking butt Character Relationship Timeline * - The Elderly Clone Daughter of Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Ryūko Matoi-Thūrwolf ** - The Elderly stepsister to Iris Sona Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf and Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf * - The Niece to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson, ** - The Cousin to Rena Scheris Tearson,Renako Kuina Tearson,Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson Appearance Ashelia has shoulder-length Black hair with a long dark pink streak. while She wears a strange creature earring on her right ear, and she had bright sea green eyes Before the Timeskip Her outfit is a simple white shirt with a purple ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black with white lining jacket with rolled up sleeves. After the Timeskip Abilities and Powers Spiritual Abilities * : much like her father Eliskūya. Ashelïa is able to create five or six of a total of red sharp spiritual Swords for herself by using the last remains of her raw shamanic power at once. however, using what is left. While she can use them as throwing knives. however they can also explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale a foe with such ease, however, they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out however her red sharp spiritual swords, her aunt Renako and uncle Santi calls them quite dangerous. *'Professional Spiritual Archer': Much like her aunt Lillian, Ashelia has shown to have excellent skills in spiritual archery. She is capable of taking down multiple opponents singled handled only using spiritual arrows without a spiritual bow Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills *'Professional Melee Fighter': much like her father and aunt Shino, while Ashelïa and her two half-sisters had become more skilled at close-quarter combat fighting Primary Weapons History Early Past and Early Childhood In the early year of 2001 Ashelïa was born and created as a final result of one of Dr Stefaina's classified secret "bring back Naomi" project designed to bring Naomi back to life while using the rare blood samples from Naomi's deceased body However as the project turns out to be a negative result while being a newborn, however, she wasn't like Naomi expect to have any siblings of her own but it was noted she was incomplete. Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Travailing to America Watching the Shaman Fight She was present with her father while watching her aunt Renako's match with Team "beasts" while drinking tea with her father, while they were watching second rounds fights of the shaman grand tournament while she was watching her younger step-sister Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf's progress Adventure with her sisters Etymology Character Trivia *like her clone mother Ryūko, it is known she has a huge dislike of wearing School Uniforms from an early age but still hates wearing them ever since *her nickname comes from Ashi. Which her father named her after while putting an e in the middle *it is noticed by her family and her friends she was a huge fan of Ruby Rose from RWBY series *her favorite drink was hot chocolate while her favorite food is French fries with Cheese while for dessert was cherry gelatin Musical Theme Her official theme Music in Series is "Wings of Faith" which accompanies Ashelïa appearances throughout the Storyline External Links Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Eliskuya2